


You Were Never Mine to Begin with

by forestgreens



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, HEAVY PINING AND NO ONE SAYS SHIT CAUSE THEYRE DUMB, Pining, Roommates, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgreens/pseuds/forestgreens
Summary: College roommate AU where Adora constantly has to clean up a drunk Catra in various states and inconvenient situations.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	You Were Never Mine to Begin with

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, feel free to comment and leave feedback! (Or call me out on mistakes lol)

It was 2 am as Adora jingled her keys into the door lock with a yawn and book bag in hand. She was exhausted from a long day of prepping for her Etherian history exam in 2 days. Hanging her bag on the rack she flipped the lights on filling her modest one bedroom apartment with light. 

“S’turn that off” grumbled from the couch in the center of the room facing the tv.

“Catra?” replied Adora. Great, this is just what she needed; to babysit her barely tolerable roommate whilst running on fumes from the night’s work. Quizzical Adora walked over and was met with her roommate slung haphazardly over the couch, a bottle of wine almost empty dangling from her arm off the side of the couch and 4 more on the coffee table next to her peperomia rosso plant which was a gift from Perfuma. A pool of drool rested on HER homemade throw pillow and, with half open eyes, the intoxicated girl threw her arm to shade and protect her pupils from the oncoming bright light as she looked up at the figure.

“What are you doing out here, and why of all days are you drunk on a Tuesday?!” fumed Adora glaring down at the inebriated girl. 

“Lighten up princess ‘was just closing my eyes for a sec and drinking mellows me out before a big day,” more coherent than her initial greeting at the unwelcome light.

“Oh no, you are not doing this now. We have a game tomorrow and I swore to Bow and Glimmer you’d make it after missing out on the last two.”

In lieu of a reply, Catra decided that her best bet at getting back to her blissful sleep was to assure the blonde everything would be fine.

“Relax,” Catra said as she attempted standing up only to wobble back down to the couch, “I’ll be in tip top shape for whatever hell you decided for tomorrow.” With this Catra decided on take two of standing and retreating to their shared room. Bottle still in hand, she successful gets halfway up and immediately starts to wobble, her sense of balance off. Adora catches her before she could hit her head on the glass coffeetable or smash her other appendages. 

Catra giggles, “Nice catch, no wonder you’re our ace player,” looking up at the taller girl her face stills for a moment. Their faces a breath away from each other, Adora’s furrowed eyebrows smooth out, her stomach welled up with a twist and another feeling she couldn’t quite explain. As quickly as it happened Adora’s face snaps back to annoyance and Catra laughs.

The blonde blows hair strands out of her face as she begins to tuck her left arm under Catra’s to try and stabilize the girl. Using her free hand, she takes the wine bottle from Catra and sets it gently on the table as far as she can from the mess that is happening in her arms right now.

“Let’s get you to bed, I do not want to wake the floor when you decide you want some water and then break everything in your path to get to the kitchen.” Adora recalls the last time Catra came home way too drunk and decided the hallway was the best place for a nap then and there. Their RA was not happy in the morning. It took some coaxing to finally convince the girl to get to bed. Struggling to get her roommate, who had no interest in making her feet cooperate, enfuriated Adora even more.

“You know, you look beautiful when you’re mad at me” Catra drunkenly drawls with a grin looking up at the taller girl as they slowly make their way to the bedroom. Her roommate is such a pain. 

The bedroom was modest, two identical beds pushed on opposite sides of the walls, two identical desks and dressers and a window at the back to spill light into the room.

Finally getting to the smaller girl’s bed she heaved Catra’s useless body toward the bed in an attempt to lay her down. Right before her body could hit the bed, Catra reaches out and uses her momentum to flop the taller girl on top of her.

“Catra!” Adora sputters out half angry, half flustered as her roommate bursts laughing at Adora’s fall. She prys herself from the bed and starts getting up. “Stop being so diff- “ Catra’s laughing abruptly halts when Adora’s shifting causes a surprised mewl from the girl underneath her. She stops shifting as she realizes the compromising position they’re in. Wait, did her roommate just mewl? Catra’s looking up at her with want painted all over her face and Adora is looking down questioningly.

Sure, her roommate had caught her eye once or twice before, they’re roommates and all privacy from each other is basically nonexistent. It’s been like this since the beginning. Playing this game of hate and friends, but over the last year it’s become increasingly harder to ignore her growing attraction towards the female.

Adora pulls away and quickly turns to get into bed, “Goodnight Catra.”

“Night” replied Catra a moment too late. Catra turns toward the wall in her bed and yep I’m definitely imagining it. She falls asleep with thoughts of unspoken words.


End file.
